


Let Go

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Marking, bottom!Connor, possessive!oliver, top!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, so confident when he’s in control, is an entirely different person when he’s at Oliver’s whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. This is actually two ficlets that I shoved together because they felt too short to post individually. They have a similar theme. Enjoy!

Oliver’s nervous the first time he sucks a mark onto Connor’s neck, because he isn’t sure what Connor wants and he doesn’t want to push him, but Connor just turns his head away, giving Oliver more access.

Connor says, voice throaty, “Fucking do it.”

So Oliver does, and Connor turns into a writhing, moaning mess under Oliver’s demanding mouth.

"Another one," Connor insists when Oliver kisses the first. Oliver drags his mouth farther down and obliges. Connor sucks in a sharp breath. His hips buck. "Another."

Oliver leans up onto his elbows to look at Connor’s face. His eyes are hooded. His lips parted. “Connor?”

Connor meets his gaze. His chest heaves. He’s absolutely _wrecked_. “ _Another_ , Oliver.”

Oliver hesitates, overwhelmed. Who knew Connor Walsh wanted so bad to be claimed? And by _him_?

Connor reaches up, brushes his thumb across Oliver’s cheek, and says, “I want the whole fucking world to know I’m yours.”

 

* * *

 

Connor, so confident when he’s in control, is an entirely different person when he’s at Oliver’s whim. It’s not a bad different. With Oliver on top, holding him down, giving him just what he needs, Connor can _finally_ let go. He doesn’t have to pretend like this. He doesn’t have to _think_ or _lie_ or _cajole_.

He can just _feel_.

Of course with that freedom comes a slew of embarrassing positions and _noises_. He’s entirely powerless to stop the choked off moans and whiny whimpers that fall from his mouth with Oliver’s every thrust and withdrawal.

A whimper comes now, loud and unbidden, as Oliver starts to slide out of him. Connor hears himself and bites his lip.

_Holy shit_ , that’s embarrassing. He’s _never_ made that sound - so needy, so _broken_.

Oliver snaps his hips forward, again burying himself deep in Connor. Connor’s lips part. He chokes back the noise this time, embarrassed.

Oliver stills. Connor glances away from his searching eyes.

"It’s okay, Connor." Oliver leaves a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "It’s okay."

It’s _not_ okay. It’s _humiliating_.

"I like it," Oliver says. Connor’s gaze snaps back to him in surprise. Oliver’s mouth hangs in an open smile. Then he bites his lip and Connor’s sure this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. "I like it a lot." He punctuates the sentiment with a thrust of his hips.

Connor’s head falls back into the pillow. His voice _cracks_ with how loud he’s moaning. “ _Please_ , Oliver.” He never in his life thought he’d beg.

"I’ll take care of you," Oliver says.

And Connor believes him.


End file.
